The New SAlvatore
by Ashley Nicole Salvatore
Summary: Ashley Nicole Salvatore is the youngest of the Salvatore siblings and she decides to move back to Mystic Falls to be with her brothers Damon and Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

Ashley Nicole Salvatore was born to Rene and Giuseppe Salvatore on June 2, 1848. She has two older brothers named Damon and Stefan who are protective of her. she was born to be a lady and dressed it and act the part of a lady like she was taught to be. In 1865 she was living with Jonathan Gilbert after her father's murder. Her father had promised her hand in marriage to Mayor Lockwood's youngest son Brent Lockwood. He wanted to combine the Salvatore and Lockwood bloodline. But she never loved Brent Lockwood. She had tried to tell her father along with her oldest brother Damon but he wouldn't listen to them. One night she was out on a walk to clear her head after she had called off there engagement. She was on her way back to Jonathan Gilbert's house where she was attacked by a couple of Brent's buddies who started to beat her up for their was laying there after they ran off and she felt that if she was in someone's arms could tell it was Damon who's arms she was in and he was feeding her his blood to heal her. Within a few minutes she felt 100% better she went to get up to look for him but then remember Damon was dead almost a year along with Stefan. Damon had compelled her to forget him. She had heard a noise and turned around and saw Brent in front of her with a rifle aimed at straight at her. She begged him not to kill her and she told him sorry for hurting him but that wasn't good enough. Brent raised his gun and shot her dead. A few hours later she woke-up and was turned. She started to remember who's arms she was in and then she went to go look for Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Ash has been on her own for a long time but there was times she was with Lexi Benson who was like a sister to her but then she got word that her wonderful brother Damon killed her to cover up his own messes he had done in Mystic Falls their home town. Lexi looked out for her when she wasn't with Stefan. Leave it to Damon to kill someone that she was close to as well as Stefan was close to Lexi as well. Heck Stefan and Lexi were best friends.

Ashley arrived in Mystic Falls, VA wondering where her fave brother is. Ashley takes out her cellto call Stefan. Stefan is with Elena who is now free from Katherine. Stefan takes out his cell and sees it is Ash his little sister and answers it, " Ash where are you?" He asked as he walks away from his friends. " I am home in Mystic Falls. Where are you?" She tells Stefan with a smile on her face. " Do you remember where the boarding house is?" Stefan asking her. " Yes Stefan I remember. " Stefan laughs, " That is where I am now with some friends of mine I want you to meet and one of then looks like Katherine but isn't anything like her. Her name is Elena Gilbert, I think you and her would be good friends,Ash." Ashley hears him tell her about Elena. " Well we will see Stefan. By the way Stefan let me in, I am here at the house now." Ashley hangs up and knocks.

Stefan looks at his friends, " There is someone I want you all to meet. " Stefan hears the knock and goes to the door and opens it. Ashley hugs Stefan, ' I missed you Stefan." Stefan hugs her back, " I missed you too Ash. Come on in. " Ashley was in and goes to the parlor where she sees everyone. " Guys this is Ashley mine and Damon's little sister. Ashley this is everyone. " Stefan introduces them all to her. Elena walks up and smiles, " Hi I am Elena Gilbert, nice to meet you, Ashley." Caroline says with a friendly smile, " Hi i am Caroline Forbes.. Bonnie introduces herself, " Stefan didn't tell us he had a sister." Ashley smiles, " I am shocked that is usually the first thing he tells people is about me but not about Damon." Tyler sees her and just looks at her in awe. " Hi i am Tyler Lockwood. Nice to me you, Ashley." Ashley heard him and just stood there in shoock and come to, " Nice to meet you all too."

Stefan standing by Elena, " I think you and Ash will become good friends alone with Bonnie and Caroline." Elena looks at Stefan, " She seems really sweet and I hope we do become good friends." Stefan looks at her, " She knows that you are not like Katherine and that you are a better person than Katherine was ever. I just didn't tell her that you were a vampire. I figured you could once you and her become friends. That goes for Care as well. " Elena hears him and nods.


End file.
